Après son départ
by Dalish
Summary: Zoro est partit rejoindre ses nakama. Après l'avoir reconduit à Shabondy, Perona décide de retourné à Lugubra. Elle est déterminer à tenir tête à Mihawk s'il s'est mis en tête de la chasser. Que ce passera-t-il entre ces deux personnages?
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Après son départ

**Disclamer: **One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda-sama

**Couple: **Perona x MIihawk

**Genre: **Romance

**Note: **Wa! Ma première fic! Trop contente! Elle sera de 6 chapitres plus le prologue. Elle est sur le couple Perona et Mihawk, car je soupsone quelque chose entre ces deux là...

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Et voilà, il était parti. Que ferait-elle maintenant? Elle devra se trouver un nouveau jouet. Elle se débarrassa des derniers membres de la marine qui restaient en leur envoyant un Negative Hollow et s'envola pour retourner à Lugubra. Enfin, si le bretteur accepterait qu'elle reste. Maintenant que Zoro était parti, peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus d'elle. Selon la jeune fille, il la gardait seulement pour guérir les blessures de l'idiot aux cheveux vert, se qui en outre la mettait en rogne, car elle n'avait pas voulue faire ça. Mais bon, elle l'a quand même fait et ce pendant deux ans.

Perona poussa un soupir et s'efforça de rester concentrée à retrouver le chemin vers l'île et essaya de chasser l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Coûte que coûte, elle était bien décider à tenir tête à Mihawk s'il s'était mis en tête de la chasser. Car malgré tout, elle voulait rester. Premièrement, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et deuxièmement, elle s'était attacher à l'épéiste, mais ça, jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Elle avait quand même son amour propre, tout de même!

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, très court, mais le chapitre un est plus long. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<em>


	2. Chapter 1: Tu reste ou tu pars?

**Titre: **Après son départ

**Disclamer: **One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda-sama

**Couple: **Perona x MIihawk

**Genre: **Romance

**Note: **Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Tu reste où tu pars?<span>

Mihawk, installé dans son fauteuil, lisait le journal d'aujourd'hui, une coupe de vin à la main. Les mots qu'il lisait, il ne les lisait pas vraiment. Son esprit était occupé à quelque chose d'autre. Incapable de rester concentré, il jeta le journal dans un coin de la pièce et se leva, se tournant vers la fenêtre. Œil de Faucon attendait, impatiemment. Il attendait de voir si elle allait revenir. À chaque seconde il espérait voir une chevelure rose volant vers lui. Mais pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle revienne? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle soit avec lui? Depuis un certain moment déjà, il nourrissait un sentiment étrange à son égard. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerné.

Et il avait peur. Oui, lui, le plus grand bretteur au monde avait peur. Il avait peur que ses espoirs ne soit vain. Il avait peur que la jeune fille n'était restée ici que pour Roronoa. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'occupait beaucoup de lui et il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait bien, même si ses paroles ne le laissaient pas croire. Quand il pensait à ça, son cœur ce pinçait, un autre truc qui ne comprenait pas.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle vivait avec lui. Pendant deux ans, il avait entrainé Roronoa comme celui-ci lui avait demandé. Et puis, Perona l'avait soigné, en ce plaignant que ce n'était pas son boulot de faire ça. Pendant deux ans, elle s'était plaint qu'elle n'aimait pas être ici, que Thriller Bark lui manquait, que c'était cent fois mieux là-bas. Malgré tout, il s'y était habitué et rapidement, s'en sans apercevoir, la jeune fille lui était devenue indispensable. Elle avait réussit à mettre un peu de couleur dans sa vie. Mais, Mihawk se doutait bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas eu l'aire heureuse.

Perdu dans ces pensés, il aperçut un petit point rose au loin. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de découvrir qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle était revenue! Si son cœur bondit de joie, son visage demeura de marbre. Comme à son habitude.

Au fur à mesure que le château grossissait, l'angoisse de Perona augmentait à vue d'œil. L'heure fatidique arrivait à grand pas. Des pensés pessimistes remplissait ça tête. Il y en avait tellement que pendant un instant, elle cru qu'elle s'était envoyé un Negative Hollow à elle-même.

Elle remarqua alors Mihawk qui l'observait d'une fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir. Bon, il était théoriquement impossible de discerner une quelconque émotion chez lui. Son visage impassible ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre.

De son côté, le cœur d'Œil de Faucon battait à la chamade. Le fait que la rosette hésitait à rentrer ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Enfin, selon-lui. Sûrement qu'elle n'était venue que lui dire au revoir. Mais la jeune fille rentra quand même dans la pièce en passant à travers la fenêtre.

Les deux personnes s'observaient sans dire un mot, de peur de confirmer leurs craintes. Mihawk, celle que Perona parte, et Perona, celle que Mihawk la chasse. On pouvait sentir un malaise dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était tendue.

Après dix minutes de ce manège, le bretteur fut le premier à briser la glace.

-Alors, il est parti, dit-il en parlant de Roronoa.

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

-Oui, bon débarra, répondit-elle sèchement.

Sa réponse le surpris, mais bien sûr ne le laissa pas transparaitre.

-Je pensais que tu l'appréciais, dit l'homme.

Quoi? Apprécié cet imbécile qui se trompe de chemin alors qu'il y a plein de flèches et de dessins lui montrant la voix? Non mais!

-Je te rappelle qu'au début, c'était mon ennemi, répliqua-t-elle, outrer qu'il est pu penser une seconde qu'elle aurait aimé cet idiot. Finalement, deux ans ensemble à pu enlever un peu cette rancœur. Mais malgré tout, il me tapait sur le système.

Cette remarque le laissa perplexe. Lui qui c'était toujours imaginé des trucs entre elle et Roronoa. Il posa alors la question qui lui trottait dans tête depuis des heures.

-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant… demanda-t-il en évitant de croisé le regard si étrange de la jeune fille.

-Pardon? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu reste où tu pars?

-Pensais-tu que je restais ici à cause de cet idiot? lui hurla-t-elle.

Non mais, il s'imaginait quoi cet enfoiré?

-Tu ne restais pas ici pour lui?

-Mais bien sûr que non idiot!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la surprise pu se lire sur son visage.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu restée?

-Je n'avais nulle part où aller, répondit-elle agacée. Et puis j'aime pas être seule alors au moins j'avais de la compagnie ici.

-Alors tu reste? demanda Œil de Faucon remplit d'espoir (mais bien sûr, son ton resta le même)

-Si tu me le permets…, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Et bien, si tu n'a nulle part où aller, j'accepte.

-Alors oui, je reste.

À cet instant, tout deux aurait voulu sauter de joie, mais leur amour propre leur en empêcha. Qu'est-ce que l'autre aurait pu s'imaginer?

Après cette déclaration, Perona fut gênée de rester en compagnie de l'homme aux yeux perçant. Le rouge au joue, elle dit qu'elle allait se coucher (Ben oui, c'était le soir! De Shabondie à Lugubra, ça prend du temps!).

Mihawk l'observa se diriger vers le couloir en quête de sa chambre. Il se surprit à regarder le postérieur de la jeune fille. Tout de suite après il détourna les yeux. Depuis quand il faisait ça? Jamais! Il n'était pas pervers pourtant! Et pourtant, c'était bien ça qu'il avait détaillé du regard. Cette jeune fille aux fantômes attirait Mihawk sans le savoir. Lui-même l'ignorait.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, Mihawk, pervert, ça ne tient pas debout, mais bon… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<em>


	3. Chapter 2: Une journée sans l'idiot vert

**Titre: **Après son départ

**Disclamer: **Tout à Oda-sama!

**Couple: **Perona x Mihawk

**Genre: **Romance (avec une touche d'humour pas très réussit)

**Note: **Merci pour toute vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a redonné du courage et je me suis finalement dit que ma fanfic était pas si nul finalement.

**Note 2: **Wa! J'ai tellement eu de plaisir à écrire ce deuxième chapitre! J'ai finalement vaicus ma paresse d'écrire (quoique ce soit l'une de mes passions). Je suis à fond! Le chapitre 2 est plus long que le chapitre 1, alors ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps, mais j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

><p><span>Cha<span>pitre 2 : Une journée sans l'idiot vert

Le lendemain, Perona ce réveilla avec le sentiment étrange qu'il manquait quelque chose. En effet, il manquait le bruit caractéristique des épées qui s'entrechoque. La jeune fille, amatrice de grâce matinée au lit, s'était fait réveiller pendant deux ans par les entrainements, heu, si on peut dire, «légèrement» trop bruyant de l'idiot vert. Mais cette fois-ci, rien. Aucun bruit, aucune engueulade (Zoro aimait bien crier après Mihawk. Pour le fun sûrement). Le calme plat. Bon, pas vraiment plat, car on entendait des légères plaintes soufflées par le vent, une particularité de Lugubra qui rendait l'île effrayante. Mais c'était ce qui avait charmé Mihawk lorsqu'il l'avait choisit pour demeure. Perona, elle, l'aimait bien aussi. Le château paraissant hanté, les grosses montagnes recourbées sur elles-mêmes donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre à l'île et les nuages persistant ne laissant passer aucun rayon de soleil avaient fait le bonheur de la rosette. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était revenue.

Se laissant bercer par ses sons qui aurait effrayé plus d'un, elle se leva et abandonna la petite nuisette rose pour enfiler sa robe noire, ses grosses bottes et son grand chapeau. Au passage, elle prit Kumachi (vous savez, sa peluche) et sortie de sa chambre qu'elle avait re-décorée de rose et de noir.

En ce dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, la princesse des fantômes passa devant la pièce habituelle où Mihawk séjournait le plus souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du château. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur. Vide. Ah bon… Où pouvait bien se trouvé cet abruti de bretteur? Perona essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait resentie. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pourquoi de toute façon? Il était responsable.

La rosette continua alors son chemin vers l'appel de la nourriture. Le problème ici, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de servant ici. Alors elle devait se faire ses chocolats chauds et ses croissants toute seule. Et elle n'aimait pas faire la cuisine. Elle avait demandé à Œil de Faucon de le faire pour elle, mais il avait toujours refusé. Et elle avait essayé plusieurs stratagèmes pour le forcer. L'idiot vert y compris. Mais ça n'avait jamais réussit.

En soupirant, la jeune fille se prépara son chocolat et alla chercher un croissant dans le panier. Plus qu'un seul. Faudra aller faire les courses… Elle le fit chauffer et le tartina de beurre et sirota sa boisson.

Après s'être rassasiée, elle décida de partir à la recherche de l'homme aux yeux perçants. Elle avait beau s'être persuadée qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui, la princesse des fantômes l'était quand même un peu…

Elle le trouva finalement dehors en train de s'entrainer. De la grande porte d'entré, elle se faufila discrètement vers une roche pour le voir de plus près. Il avait enlevé sa chemise. Perona observa avec attention les beaux abdos couvert de sueur d'Œil de Faucon. Elle en oublia d'avaler et se mis à baver, mais se reprit et s'essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle regarda alors les puissantes épaules de Mihawk. Elle se contractait, se détendait dans un mouvement si fluide et si parfait. La jeune fille était en admiration.

-Si tu veux me regarder m'entrainé, tu n'es pas obliger de te cacher, dit le bretteur.

Merde, grillé. Comment l'avait-il vu? La rosette sortit de sa cachète et s'assit sur la roche en lui tirant la langue.

-Pourquoi tu t'entraine? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée tout d'un coup.

-Ben, pour devenir plus fort, répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre un «Ben là, c'est évidant!».

-Heu, rappelle-moi, commença-t-elle avec une touche d'insolence dans la voix. Tu n'es pas supposer être le plus grand épéiste du monde?

-Roronoa est devenu très fort, expliqua-t-il. S'il devient encore plus fort, peut-être pourra-t-il me battre. Si c'est comme ça, et bien, tant mieux pour lui, je saurais accepter la défaite. Mais j'ai aussi le droit de devenir plus fort non?

-Être plus fort! Être plus fort! s'écria la jeune fille. Vous tenez tous le même discours les bretteurs! On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça dans la vie pour vous! Je comprends que pour survivre dans ce monde, il faut être fort, mais vous, vous dépassez les bornes! J'en ai marre!

Elle se leva, furieuse, et retourna dans le château laissant derrière elle un Mihawk déconcerté. Elle courue jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte et s'affala dans son lit. Tout de suite après, elle se sentie ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette façon juste pour un petit truc de rien du tout? Que penserait-il d'elle maintenant? Et pourquoi ça lui importait ce qu'il pensait d'elle? Argh! Trop de questions en même temps! Fait chier!

Perona réussit tout de même à se calmer un peu. Bon, que ferait-elle maintenant?

-Argh! Encore une question! se plaignit-elle. Si ça continu comme ça, je vais craquer!

Elle se décida à dessiner. Pendant deux ans, à part soigner les blessures de l'idiot vert et faire la cuisine, la rosette n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Alors elle s'était mise à dessiner. Déjà qu'elle avait un peu de talent dans ce domaine, elle s'était énormément améliorer en deux ans (ben oui, dessinez tous les jours pendant deux ans et vous verrez que vous vous êtes améliorés!). Elle avait mis ses œuvres partout dans sa chambre. Maintenant, les murs était remplis de croquis de peluche bizarre. Les peluches zombies qui étaient ses serviteurs du temps où elle était à Thriller Bark.

Mais cette fois-ci, la princesse des fantômes dessina quelque chose de différent.

*Élipse*

Cela faisait depuis presque une heure que Perona était partie en courant. Mihawk avait été perplexe au début, mais avait finalement compris pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Depuis lors, il avait repris son entrainement. Il ne s'interrompu que lorsque qu'il remarqua une longue chevelure rose se diriger vers lui. La jeune fille avait l'aire embarrassée. Et elle tenait une feuille enroulée dans ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. C'était rien. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle se tenait à distance et baissait la tête. Aussi, Mihawk se rapprocha.

-Tu n'avais pas tort, commença Œil de Faucon. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul épéiste que son but premier n'était pas de devenir plus fort. Et crois moi, j'en ai rencontré des bretteurs! Même moi je suis comme ça. Mais si tu as réagi de cette façons, je pense que c'est à cause que tu as besoin d'attention. Ni moi, ni Roronoa ne t'en avons donné au court de ses deux années. Il était trop occupé à devenir plus fort justement. Et moi je l'entrainais. Tu t'es sentie seule et le fait que je recommence à m'entrainer t'a énervée, car tu avais peur que tu ne recevrais pas plus d'attention qu'avant.

Perona allait protester du fait qu'elle n'était pas en manque d'attention, mais réfléchit et ce rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-Hum… peut-être… dit-elle simplement. Au fait, reprit-elle, j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Elle tendit le papier à Mihawk. Il le prit. Au contact de la main de l'un de l'autre, les deux sentirent un frisson les parcourir. Ils se demandèrent ce que c'était, mais évitèrent de rentrer dans le sujet. L'épéiste déroula le papier et découvrit son propre visage le fixant.

-C'est moi? demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude.

-Ouais, répondit la jeune fille, je savais pas trop quoi dessiner et tu m'es venu en tête.

-C'est réussit… dit-il, sous le choc (encore là, c'est pas normal!).

-Bof, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête, les yeux sont pas super –tu tiens bien ton surnom- et les cheveux, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je suis pas une super artiste…

Œil de Faucon s'approcha encore plus près de la rosette, au point que le cœur de celle-ci ce mis à battre plus fort, et lui releva la tête avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le croquis.

-Moi je l'aime ton dessin, commença-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas trop grave les imperfections. Tu es douée.

Perona, dont les joues étaient plus foncées que ses cheveux, sentait ses genoux flageoler. Il était ci près et il la touchait. Cette dernière n'avait plus aucunes pensées cohérentes.

-Je dois partir, dit le bretteur en s'éloignant d'elle se qui permis à la rosette de respirer. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

La jeune fille étant habituée par les allers-retours mystérieux de l'homme aux yeux perçant ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Y'a quasiment plus rien à manger, fit-elle remarquer. Penses-tu avoir le temps d'aller faire les courses?

-Hum, réfléchit-il. Je ne sais pas. On verra.

Puis il rentra au château pour se préparé. Perona le suivit en soupirant. Maintenant que l'idiot vert n'était plus là, lorsque Mihawk partirait faire ses «choses» dont elle n'avait jamais eu vent, elle allait ce retrouvé seule dans cet immense château. La plupart du temps, il ne partait pas trop longtemps. Mais une fois, il était partit pendant cinq jours, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Zoro qui lui voulait s'entrainer. La jeune fille pria pour qu'il rentre le soir même.

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup de choses bizarre ont eu lieu au cour de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé!<em>

_Review s.v.p.!_

_Pour le chapitre 3, je sais pas trop quand il sortira, alors rester à l'affut! (enfin, si n'avez pas fait en cour de route «Yark! C'est trop nul cette fic! Plus jamais je la lirais!»)_

_Bisous!_


	4. Chapitre 3: Sans lui

**Titre : **Après son départ

**Disclamer : **À Oda-sama, la personne la plus formidable au monde!

**Couple : **Perona x Mihawk

**Note : **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Ça fait quoi, un mois et plus que j'ai pas posté la suite! Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai commencé une autre fic en même temps et puis après j'ai eu une déprime pendant deux semaine (et peut-être plus) et je ne voulais rien faire, j'avais marre de tout. Je suis encore super désolé!

**Note 2 : **Ce chapitre est vraiment nul. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui ce passe, mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pendant super longtemps et de revenir juste avec ça.

**Note 3 : **Merci pour toute vos review! Ça fait tellement plaisir^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Sans lui<span>

La feuille blanche avait l'air de se moquer de Perona. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui disait «Na! Tu ne sais pas quoi dessiner hein? Tant pis pour toi! Tu es toute seule de toute façon!».

Ouais, elle était bien toute seule. Toute seule dans un gros manoir hanté. Des larmes se mirent à couler, mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Et prit soin de déchirer la feuille qui la narguait (dans sa tête bien sûr!). Que c'était nul être tout seul! On s'ennuie à mort! La rosette se demandait bien comment Mihawk avait survécu comme ça avant qu'elle arrive ici. Elle se leva rageusement et fila sous la douche. Elle régla l'eau à bouillant avec grande intensité. Et ce remis à pleurer.

Elle se sentait tellement seule. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'absence d'Œil de Faucon l'a tourmentait à ce point. Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, elle s'écroula plus qu'elle se s'assit dans le fond de la douche. L'eau lui martelait la tête, ses longs cheveux roses couvraient sa peau nue et ses larmes se mêlaient au multiple ruissellement d'eau qui lui tranchait le visage. À chaque sanglot, une douleur, tel une lame de couteau, cuisait dans son cœur. La princesse des fantômes voulait qu'il soit près d'elle. Au moins pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux. Au moins voir ses (magnifiques) abdos. Et si ce n'était pas de trop, goûter ses lèvres. À cette pensé, Perona ce releva vivement. Bon sang, à quoi pensait-elle? Elle n'avait quand même pas imaginé l'embrasser! Si? Non… elle ne pouvait pas être…

Elle réfléchit longuement. Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Mihawk. Son cœur avait raté un battement. Ses yeux l'avaient attiré tel un aimant. Oui, ils étaient magnifiques. Impossible à recopier et hypnotisant. À chaque fois qu'elle y plongeait, la rosette avait du mal à s'en détacher. Lorsqu'il avait enlevé son chapeau, elle avait dû se retenir de ne pas glisser sa main dans ses cheveux tant ils étaient d'un noir parfait. Puis, il fallait l'avouer, la rosette avait un faible pour les hommes plus vieux qu'elle, et de préférence, mystérieux, sombre et puissant. Et quand il l'avait touchée pour prendre le papier, elle pouvait encore sentir la décharge électrique qui l'avait parcourue. Un frisson incroyablement… bon. Mais surtout, se fut lorsqu'il avait mis sa main sur son visage qui l'avait mise dans un état pas croyable. À ce moment, plus rien n'importait. Il n'y avait plus que son visage, si proche et si envoutant. Et puis, il était si près. Son aura incroyablement forte l'avait enveloppée. Elle l'avait senti dans tous les pores de sa peau. En se rappelant ce moment, elle se remit à rougir. Et puis l'évidence frappa. Elle était bien tombée amoureuse de l'homme qu'on surnommait Mihawk, Œil de Faucon. Mais était-ce réciproque? La jeune fille en doutait. Comment un homme aussi sérieux pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille comme elle, complètement dérangé et folle? Tel est la question!

En sortant de la douche, elle prit la résolution qu'elle avouerait ses sentiments à Mihawk, quelque soit le prix à payer. Elle aura ça de moins sur le cœur.

**XXxXXxXX**

Mihawk était en train de perdre son calme légendaire. Son soi-disant «truc» qu'il avait à faire l'avait mis en rogne. Il aurait préféré rester à sa demeure. Avec Perona. Pour être près d'elle. Son absence faisait une grande différence. Quand elle n'était pas là, il avait l'impression que la vie était terne, sans couleur. Moins joyeuse. Et puis il s'en voulait. Il savait bien que la rosette avait horreur d'être seule. Elle devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné, surtout que maintenant Roronoa n'était plus là… C'était drôle, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Œil de Faucon ne comprenait pas le sentiment qui l'habitait. Il était nouveau et impossible à déchiffrer. Il avait pensé en parler à la rosette, mais quelque chose en lui le mettais mal à l'aise à cette idée. Il y avait donc renoncée.

Alors qu'Œil de Faucon marchait au travers des rues pour rejoindre sa barque, il repensa à sa première rencontre avec la princesse des fantômes. Tout un phénomène. Il fallait le dire. Une vraie folle; sadique, sombre et à la fois une petite fille pourrie gâté qui aime les peluches. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Une pipelette de première catégorie! Mihawk ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre de fois que Roronoa lui avait dit (gueulé) de se la fermer. Et il pouvait encore entendre la jeune fille dire «Tu y vas trop fort avec lui! Faut encore que je le soigne! J'en ai marre!». Étrangement, ça n'avait jamais dérangé Mihawk (au contraire de Zoro). Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention dès le départ, c'était ses yeux. Aussi étrange que pouvait l'être les siens. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des yeux loufoques. Très grands et surligné par de gros trait noir, son regard était perçant et intimidant. Il y avait dedans quelque chose d'effrayant, mais Mihawk y percevait aussi une grande sensibilité.

Il se rappela soudain ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir : «Y'a quasiment plus rien à manger. Penses-tu avoir le temps d'aller faire les courses?». Merde, ça lui était carrément sorti de la tête! Tant pis. Il le fera demain. Le temps de retourner à Lugubra et il ferait déjà tard et il voulait rentrer (pour Perona?).

Il avait quasiment atteint sa barque lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Dans la foule de marchand extérieur qui occupait la place, un de ceux-ci vendait des peluches. L'une d'elle avait captée l'attention d'Œil de Faucon. C'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à un des dessins que Perona avait fait! Un de ses portraits de peluche bizarroïde. Il la prit d'une main pour mieux l'observer. Après un moment il demanda :

-Combien pour la peluche?

* * *

><p><em>Nul hein? Mais bon, Perona a eu la révélation du siècle!<em>

_Mais quand est-ce que Mihawk va découvrir enfin ce que c'est que ce sentiment étrange?_

_*Dalish qui essaye de faire un suspence raté d'avance*_

_Review?_

_Bisous!_


	5. Chapitre 4: Croissant et peluche

**Titre : **Après son départ

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda

**Couple : **Perona x Mihawk

**Note 1 : **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE! PLUS DE 6 MOIS SANS NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Oh bon sang, je suis vraiment trop désolé. Pardonnez-moi, je suis trop méchante! Bon, j'avais des raisons, mais encore, c'est impardonnable!

**Note 2 : **Hum… pas tellement fière de ce chapitre… en fait, j'ai même peur que vous ne le finissiez pas tellement je l'aime pas... Bref...

**Note 3 : **MERCI! J'ai reçu tant de review suite à mon chapitre 3! Et de bonne en plus! Je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes, car vous me donner espoir. Je ne supporte pas ce que j'écris, mais je suis vraiment contente de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Croissant et peluche<span>

Il fallait bien le dire, cette embarcation était pour le moins curieuse. Pas de voile et l'homme qui s'y trouvait ne ramait pas. Non, il était trop occupé à croisé les bras… Et rager contre la lenteur de sa barque. D'habitude, ça lui allait, il aimait ça… Mais en ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour un navire à roue! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui pour…

Mais ce fut bercé doucement par les vagues qu'il atteignit enfin l'île de sa demeure.

**XXxXXxXX**

Une odeur de chaleur, de pain frais, de chocolat. Ce fut ce qui réveilla Perona. Emmitouflée par des tonnes de couverture plus moelleuse les une que les autres, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à côté de son lit. Elle était trop assommée par le sommeil pour distinguer quoique se soit. Seulement après avoir frotté vigoureusement ses yeux étrange encore rouge d'avoir trop pleurés et avoir manqué tomber du lit en ce relevant qu'elle découvrir l'origine de la bonne odeur.

À côté de son lit, sur sa table de chevet, il y a avait un plateau. Dessus, il y avait une assiette sur laquelle trônait un croissant encore chaud et d'une tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication quant à l'origine de se petit-déjeuner surprise. Mihawk.

**xxXxx**

Quand il était arrivé sur l'île, il faisait déjà nuit. Perona dormait déjà. Mais l'homme aux yeux perçant était allé la voir dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait eu une envie pressente de la voir. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

On ne pouvait le voir sur l'île étrange où vivaient ces deux phénomènes, mais le jour pointait son nez. Mihawk était sorti sur un des balcons du manoir pour profité d'une brise matinale inexistante (et oui, pense pas qu'il y a des brises matinales sur Lugubra!).

Il réfléchissait tranquillement lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux rose apparue devant lui.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça? demanda la princesse des fantômes, un croissant dans une main, et une tasse dans l'autre.

-Oui. Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit? répondit le concerné.

-Ok, reformula-t-elle entre deux bouché, légèrement agacée, ce que je voulais dire plutôt, c'est : pourquoi?

-Pourquoi?

-Ouais, pourquoi, insista-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il simplement.

-Heu…. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus élaboré, dit la rosette. Mais bon je me plain pas, ce chocolat chaud est le meilleur que j'ai goûté!

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon et ne vue pas Œil de Faucon rougir légèrement. Qui se demanda le pourquoi de cette réaction à cette simple remarque. Puis, il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose.

-Au fait, dit-il à la jeune fille qui se retourna. J'ai pris ça pour toi.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir ce que cet homme mystérieux avait dans les mains qu'il lui le lançait. Elle se retrouva maintenant nez à nez avec une peluche aux allures zombitiques. Ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, elle prit quelques secondes avant de ce rendre compte de ce que le bretteur lui avait lancé. Lorsque Perona mit enfin le point sur le i, ça réaction fut de se jeter sur un Mihawk complètement abasourdit. Par la suite, se fut une confusion totale de mots et de phrases :

«Mercicesttropgentiljauraisja maispenserçadetoicestexcatem entluitropcontentemercimerci mcerci!»

Ce fut ce que l'homme compris en somme… Ce qui veut dire, rien du tout. Surtout qu'il était beaucoup plus troublé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. En résumé : une vue de première place sur le décolleté de la jeune fille. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour lui, elle se rendit vite compte de la position dans laquelle elle était et s'écarta plus vite que Kuro n'aurait pu faire. Et son visage avait prit une teinte encore plus rose que ses cheveux.

-Désoléjaipasfaitexpretjétais justecontenteetpuislaaajemex cuse… formula-t-elle trop rapidement pour être comprise.

Œil de Faucon avait encore rien compris, mais trouvait que ça la rendait très mignonne comme ça.

-Content que ça t'es fait plaisir, déclara-t-il en pointant la peluche.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Ce dernier geste eut pour effet de la troubler, car il ne souriait jamais. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard intrigué de la princesse des fantômes.

**xXxxXx**

Un feutre noir dans les mains, Perona dessinait plus sur ses bras que sur le papier. Pas qu'elle était aveugle et confondait sa peau avec la feuille blanche devant elle. Non. C'est juste qu'elle était plus occupé à admirer le magnifique spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux plutôt que d'observer ce qu'il se passait sur sa feuille. Et ce magnifique spectacle était bien entendu Mihawk qui s'entrainait! Quoi d'autre? Et dessiner sur elle était une façon de s'occuper. Pourquoi pas sur le papier? Parce que ça aurait demandé plus d'attention!

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu besoin de se cacher pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle était assise sur un rocher pas loin et le bretteur pouvait la voir parfaitement. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Une chance pour elle, car le contraire l'aurait embarrassé. Et puis comme ça, il ne pouvait pas remarquer le léger filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

Cela fît plus d'une heure que la rosette observait le bretteur lorsqu'elle se rappela soudainement quelque chose.

-Hey!

Œil de Faucon arrêta brusquement tout mouvement et retourna la tête afin de voir son interlocutrice.

-Dit, commença-t-elle, t'es allé faire les courses?

Le concerné lâcha l'haltère qu'il tenait et commença à se gratter vivement le fond de la tête, légèrement embarrasser.

-Heu, non, répondit-il. Mais c'est que je suis revenue tard hier et… heu…J'avais qu'on pourrait y allé ensemble, aujourd'hui…

La façon dont Mihawk avait prononcé ces derniers mots était remplie de gène et de timidité, chose qu'il n'avait pu cacher. Pourtant, c'est un homme loin d'être timide et gêné. Quelque chose clochait, mais Perona était trop emballé à l'idée de faire quelque chose avec lui qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue.

**xXxXxXx**

Le navire était reparti, après une pause sur ces eaux paisibles. À son bord, le même homme, mais une femme c'était rajouter. Elle se tenait à la proue et observait l'océan qui s'étendait devant elle. Une peluche au bras, le sourire aux lèvres, elle savourait pleinement le bonheur de naviguer.

C'est ainsi que deux êtres étranges, dans une embarcation tout aussi étrange, voguait sur la mer à la recherche de nourriture.

* * *

><p><em>Review? Où on passe parce que c'est trop nul?<em>

_Bisous!_

_Dalish_


End file.
